User blog:Superseaturtle/The Downfall of the Doctor
Hey y'all! This is my first ever piece of Doctor Who fanfiction. O_O Scary. :p Anyway, this is kind of a Fourth Doctor alternate ending. I really would like feedback, and don't be afriad to tell me if it stinks. :) Thanks, y'all, and enjoy! ------- The Downfall of the Doctor The Doctor wandered through the abandoned warehouse. The shadows crept silently along the walls, as if they were following and surrounding him. Overwhelming him. He shook the thought from his mind. What had he to fear? He was the Doctor. The invincible TimeLord. Nothing could kill him, at least, not for long. Suddenly, he felt a cold chill. He shuddered and wrapped his scarf around his neck again. It was a cold night. Very cold. The warehouse creaked softly as the wind's intensity grew. Where was Sarah Jane? Where could she be? He fished around in his coat pocket. He had to have a light of some sort. He pulled his hand out as he remembered. He had left it on the TARDIS with Harry. "Blast," he muttered. His voice echoed through the warehouse. He shifted uncomfortably at the loudness of his utterance. Darkness. Deep darkness. She could be anywhere. She could be hurt. She wasn't like him. She wasn't invincible. He feared for her. There was something... there. About her. Always danger. Always trouble. He sighed. There was one way she would be safe. But ... the sacrifice. "Safety is never free, Doctor." He jerked his head up and frantically looked around. "Who's there?" he demanded. "What do you want?" "Only what you want." The Doctor was silent. Who was this stranger? Where was he? The far corner of the warehouse was illuminated with a pale green glow. "I do not hide. Why do you?" "I don't see you," the Doctor replied, doing all he could to keep his voice steady. Something stepped forward. I looked like a man, but was clothed all in white. His face was covered by a white helemet. The longer the Doctor focused on him, the brighter and more unbearable the sight became. "You could not see me, but I do not hide." "What do you want?" the Doctor challenged. "I told you. Only what you want." "What is it I want, then?" The man was silent. Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash. The figure was no longer alone. In his arms, he held the limp figure of a young woman. "Sarah!" the Doctor cried. He began to run towards the man. "Come no closer!" the stranger commanded. "Stop where you are!" The Doctor did as told, not out of fear for himself, but for his friend. "Who are you?" he demanded. "Tell me who you are, first." "I'm the Doctor." "Ah, yes. So simple a name for such a being as you. No, no, Doctor, there is more." "What will you do to her?" the Doctor asked. For the first time in a long time, he felt genuine fear creep over his heart. "Nothing. Not if..," "If I tell you my name?" "Your name?" the stranger laughed. "Your name. No. Now is not the time for names. That will come later. Now is not about what you can give me. Now is about what I can give to you." "I am not aware I need anything." The stranger laughed again. "You may not need anything, Doctor. But you companion here seems to be desperate." He then dropped Sarah Jane's limp body on the ground and stepped back into darkness. "Sarah!" the Doctor cried. He ran to his friend. She lay motionless on the smooth concrete. "No, Sarah," the Doctor breathed. "Please no." She moaned softly and opened her eyes. "Doctor?" she whispered. He grasped her hand. "I'm here." "Doctor..." Her once bright eyes were clouded with pain. "Sarah, please," the Doctor pleaded. He could feel tears in his own eyes. There was nothing he could do for her. She was barely breathing. Her eyes slowly began to close. The Doctor kept a hold of her hand. "Sarah.." Slowly her body relaxed until she went completely limp again. She was dead. The Doctor sat in shocked silence, still gripping her hand. She was gone. A tear rolled down his face. The pain of her loss gripped his heart. And he cried. Sobs shook his body as he mourned the loss of his best friend. It had been many centuries since he had cried so. He continued to hold her, as if hoping that some sign of life would return. But there was nothing. No breath, no heartbeat. No life. She was gone. The Doctor continued to wet the ground with his tears. Time passed, but he took no notice. Suddenly, he felt someone nearby. He laid Sarah Jane's body gently on the ground as he stood up and turned to face the intruder. "What do you want?" he asked, his voice thick from crying. Slowly, ever so slowly, a light appeared. It was the man. "What have you done to her?" he demanded, anger rising in his voice. "I have done nothing. It is the course of life. You knew it would not last, did you not?" The Doctor did not reply. The man came steadily closer. Somehow, his brilliance seemed to have paled since Sarah's death. "I am sorry," he offerend, sounding almost sincere. The Doctor stared coldly past him. "Look at her," the stranger demanded. For some reason, the Doctor felt compelled to obey. He turned slowly to look at the body of his friend. She was beautiful. So beautiful. The Doctor could feel the tears coming again. He crouched down next to his companion. The man placed his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "The pain is great." "What do you want?" the Doctor asked again. "Only what you want." Suddenly, the Doctor realized the man's meaning. He turned to face th stranger. "You can save her." The man noddded. "Yes. I can. But I must have from you what she needs." "Yes. I will give it. What do I need to do?" "The cost... is great. Greater than you can imagine." The Doctor stood up and looked into the man's helmeted face. "I will pay it! I can't allow her to die, not like this." The man sighed. "Is this your decision?" The Doctor nodded determinedly. He would not let Sarah Jane die. "Kneel." The Doctor got to his knees on the floor, as did the stranger. He slowly removed his helmet, revealing a face so white that it could have been made of porcelain. His electric blue eyes blazed forth with a brilliance not unlike the aura the Doctor had first seen him surrounded by. His blonde hair was hanging to his shoulders. "The cost is great," he said again, staring into the face of the Doctor. The Doctor looked down at Sarah Jane. "I will pay." The stranger bent over the girl, in deep concentration. After a few moments, he passed his hand over her face. She lay there, still appearing to be dead. The Doctor waited. His hearts were beating rapidly, half afraid that she would not revive. Suddenly, her eyes opened and she begaan to breathe again. "Sarah!" the Doctor cried joyfully. "Doctor?" she asked, clearly confused. He pulled her into his arms and embraced her. "You're alive!" Tears again came into his eyes. Sarah Jane returned his embrace. "I'm alright now." She smiled up at her friend. The stranger stood behind the two. His once perfect face contorted evilly. "I told you the cost would be great." The Doctor and Sarah Jane turned to see the lurking figure. "DOCTOR!" Sarah screamed in horror as the man reached out towards him. The stranger simply placed his hand on the head of the Doctor. He collapsed to the ground, lifeless. ---- Thanks for reading! Please let me know what y'all think. :) God bless! Category:Blog posts